Problem: $-1\dfrac{3}{8} \div \left(-1\dfrac{4}{7}\right) = $
Answer: Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $ \phantom{=}-1\dfrac{3}{8} \div \left(-1\dfrac{4}{7}\right)$ $= -\dfrac{11}{8}\div\left(-\dfrac{11}{7}\right)$ $= -\dfrac{11}{8}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{7}{11}\right) ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{{1}\cancel{11}}{8}\cdot \left(- \dfrac{7}{{1}\cancel{11}}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{{1}}{8}\cdot \left(- \dfrac{7}{{1}}\right)$ $=\dfrac{7}{8}$